Love is for Grown Ups
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: 22 year old Clare has just moved to New York with Adam, her 5-year-old boy, to become a journalist. But does Clare keep from Eli that Adam is actually his child and can Eli let Clare back into his life?
1. The Move to New York City

**Hello readers! So i have not written anything in quite some time however i found the recent episodes of Degrassi very interesting and felt the urge to once again pick up my laptop and write. So don't judge me i'm a little rusty. This chapter is really just about setting up the story i promise it will get better and they will be longer. I hope you enjoy the story and leave reviews! I appreciate constructive criticism as well so if you feel like making suggestions or anything i am open to it just send me a message! that is all! **

**Disclaimer/I do not own Degrassi but i do own the laptop i wrote this fanfic on:)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

My alarm sounded at 7:30 in the morning. Today was the day, I was finally picking up my life in Toronto and moving to the Big Apple: New York. I had finally landed a journalist job with _great _pay and guaranteed day-care for Adam, my son. My beautiful baby born five years ago who was and still is the greatest blessing I could ever ask for.

"Mommy." I heard his voice from the other room he must have woken up to my alarm as well.

"Yes sweetie?" I said softly walking into his room. I saw him sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you awake?"

"I was hoping it was time to go already," he said with an excited tone. I was happy he was excited. I did not want to just pick up and move if it wasn't okay with him, but at the same time I did not want this amazing opportunity to pass.

Telling my mom was the hardest. She has helped me so much the past 6 years, from the beginning of the pregnancy to now. Although she is sad her grandchild and I will be leaving, she knows I'll always come back home when I can.

"We are leaving in four hours." I said holding up four fingers. " That means I you can sleep for another two!" I said as excited as I could in the morning. Adam made the cutest gasp of excitement before putting his head back to the pillow and closing his eyes. I walked back to my room to finish up my last minute packing and take a shower. All the while I was getting nervous for finally making the move, and doing what I've always wanted to do.

"Honey!" my mom running out of the house to my cab where I was putting the bags in and Adam all situated. "Don't forget to call as soon as you get to your new condo!" she paused "And when you land!" another pause, "And as soon as you need me over there I can be there!" She smiled. I could tell her was sad to see me go. I leaned in to hug her as tight as I could. "I love you," I said holing back tears.

"Adam," I motioned to him, "come give you grandma a great big hug because it will be a while before we see her again okay." He ran up to her and jumped in he arms. I smiled and took as picture as he told her he loved her.

We jumped in the cab and drove off. I was excited for this new adventure and couldn't wait to be there. The only thing I was really nervous about was seeing Eli again. He was not my best friend or even a friend anymore, but we were there for each other if we needed it. He helped me find my condo close by my work so he would be picking up Adam and I from the airport and taking us there. I figured it made more sense since he had a car and I wouldn't have to pay for cab fare.

At this point I wasn't sure how smoothly this would go over, but what I did know was that this flight couldn't be long enough to prepare me for what I was about to endure.

The worst part of flying internationally was all the paperwork. I absolutely hated the long lines and how busy the international terminal was. After the flight getting my bags was the easy part. Adam was pretty well hooked on his favorite movie "Finding Dory". After getting through all the customs it was time for Adam and I to wait with our many bags for Eli. The nerves were eating me up at this point. The sun in New York was bright. It was a very nice bright day after all. I was soaking up the New York City sun when I heard my name. I looked up to see standing before me, Elijah Goldsworthy, my Eli. Well he wasn't my Eli anymore. After he found out I was pregnant with Drew's baby he refused to talk to me and we didn't talk for many years. However I never told him that Drew and I got a DNA test done after Adam came out of the womb looking like Eli. However now five years later he still doesn't know Adam _is_ his son. I was hoping we could fix this and maybe even patch up our relationship.

"How was your flight?" he asked walking up to me and taking my heavier bags from my arm.

"Short, surprisingly." I paused "I'm just happy to finally be here and get all settled in." He smirked at me and got my trolley of checked bags and started pushing them to his car.

"And who is this?" he asked smiling already knowing the answer. "You must be Adam." Adam then run behind me to hide by my legs.

"He is a little shy meeting new people." I laughed, "Nothing like his father." Eli's smile then faded. He began putting the bags in the trunk of his small car making them fit.

"How is…Drew," he said with a slight pause. "I mean how are you two going to handle the care for Adam with him in Toronto?"

"Well its funny you ask because that's actually something I was going to mention" I said pausing trying to find the right words. "You see Eli, Adam is…"

"Eli, Darling!" a voice emerged from the passenger seat of the car. "Honey, I know you're helping out a friend from high school but I'm going to be late for my appointment with the florist" a olive skinned tall skinny girl with long brunette hair wearing rather large sunglasses spoke to Eli. "How much longer will this take?" She asked impatiently. He then whispered something into her ear and she nodded unhappily before making their way over to Adam and I.

"Clare this is Sabrina, my fiancé."

**Well that escalated quickly if i do say myself! Please review and or favorite if you enjoyed! Talk to you soon!**


	2. Lost in New York

**Hello again! I said i was inspired so i figured i'd post the next chapter now. Like i said, please review and/or follow if you like the story and wish to keep reading! So now enjoy!**

"You're fiancé?" I said startled. How stupid could I be to think he'd be here in New York waiting and still adoring me? He is really moving on, not even moving on, he _has_ moved on. Sabrina smiled as me as she removed what looked to be Gucci sunglasses to reveal the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. Looks like her found someone to use his "blue eyes" nickname on. "Sabrina is it? It's a pleasure to meet you, I haven't heard anything about you." I said with a sassy attitude, "But then again Elijah and I are no longer that close of friends seeing as we broke up from our 3 year relationship 5 years ago." I smiled at them both as I helped Adam into the car, "Shall we head out to my condo?" Eli looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing. If anyone knew my sassy attitude it was Eli.

"Actually I need to drop Sabrina off at the florist otherwise she will be late and I'll have to hear about it for the next few days." He said smiled and holding her hand. He finished loading my bags into the car helped me into the car then got into the front seat and we were on our way.

The drive was quiet; A little too quiet than I was used too. Normally I would have music on in the car of Adam talking off my ear about his day at day-care, but Adam was falling asleep next to me and all the noise I could hear were the sweet sounds of the busy New York City traffic.

"This is Rena" Sabrina said answering her phone after only one ring. "Yes John-Paul," she continued, "I'm down the street, stuck in traffic." She paused "Yes well something unexpected came up and I couldn't get out of it." Another silence, I knew she was referring to going with Eli to pick me up. "Yes I am…I'M HERE" she exclaimed. "See you tomorrow Eli." She said without another word and slamming the door shut.

"You can move up front if you'd like." Eli then said breaking another awkward silence.

"Adam is asleep on my lap back here so I'm okay." I said with a small smile. He let out a small laugh and began to drive. Well your condo is about 15 minutes from here, its pretty close to mine only about 5 minutes. But in New York traffic that means at least a 30-45 minute drive, so I hope you are confortable."

"Well I've had a child for about 5 years and a sleeping one for half that time" I laughed, "I think I will be okay." He nodded and another silence fell over the car.

She's not normally such a…bitch" he said in a hushed tone. "She has a lot of stuff on her mind with the wedding" he said pausing, "she was excited to meet you, just so you know." I had no words so I just nodded.

"Well I hope you are happy." We then sat in silence for the rest of the ride, both of us unable to speak in fear of saying the wrong things. We still had unfinished business.

The ride felt longer than it really was. I felt as if the car ride was an eternity, in reality it was only 35 minutes. Eli pulled into the parking garage of the condo. He helped me move all my bags up to the 7th floor of the building. I was surprised at how nice the condo really was. I only vaguely remembered it from the last time I visited New York. I opted for the larger option as I could have 3 bedrooms, my room, Adam's room, and an office plus a kitchen a living room and 2 bathrooms. I was glad I saved up all the money from my 3 jobs from the past 5 years.

"Nice place." Eli said in awe, "I knew I could find a great place for you, it looks way better than it did in the pictures." I laughed.

"I guess I have to get settled now," I said trying to drop a hint.

" Do you need any help setting up yours or Adam's bed?" he asked. I shook my head and began to explain that the building let the movers in a few days ago to set up the big things and that the rest of furniture I would set up myself with the next shipment comes in. He nodded and then left.

I walked over to Adam's room where he had already set up his toys and was playing on the floor. "So what would you say to some pizza?" I smiled asking him, he then let out a gasp of excitement as he began to tell me what he wanted on his own and then instructed me that I would need my own pizza because he was a big boy living New York and could eat his own large pizza. "How about a small personal pizza?" he agreed and continued to play.

We ate pizza and watched a movie on Neflix. I called my mom who asked how the condo was and when she could come visit. I assured her the condo was perfect and that she could come visit whenever she wanted. I put Adam to bed and soon after got into bed. I had a big day tomorrow I was going into work to get settled in however the only thing I could think about was if Eli was really serious about his fiancé and how long they knew each other before deciding to tie the knot. All I knew was I made a huge mistake never telling him about Adam. But maybe this is the way it is supposed to be. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

Morning time crept through the blinds of the windows. The bright sun woke me up 5 minutes before my alarm. I almost forgot where I was. I was in my new home. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I knew this was where I need to be.

I went over to the kitchen and made a quick cup of coffee before getting dressed for the day. I picked out a nice grey pencil skirt with a hot pink blouse and a jacket that matched the skirt. Put on a pair of nude heels and curled my hair. I had Adam wake up at about 9 to eat some dry cereal I brought with me with Toronto. "When do we get milk mommy?" Adam asked. I replied with hopefully later today after we go to my work and get lunch. He smiled and went back to his room to get ready. He came out in a nice pair of jeans and a little polo shirt my mom gave him for his birthday, he calls it his dressy shirt, little does he know what a real "dressy shirt" looks like, if he is anything like Eli he will come to love them, especially the dark colored ones.

Adam and I got on the subway around 10, and hour earlier than I was needed at the office. I was unsure of how to navigate the subway so I figure if we leave early we will get there in time. How wrong I was.

"Mommy are we there yet?" I shook my head not saying a word because I had no words. I was lost. "Can we eat when we get there?" he asked.

"Adam sweetie, I need to focus on the subway right now." We got off and I couldn't figure out how I got lost. We walked up to the ground level where everything was. It took all my might to not call Eli but I had no idea where I was.

"Adam, I need you to sit right here" I said walking him to a bench where we both sat while I called Eli. The phone rang many times, I was about ready to give up when "Clare?" he answered the phone. "What's up?" he asked.

"Eli you know I wouldn't bother calling, I know you're busy and we aren't really close anymore but," I paused feeling guilty, "I'm lost, and I don't know how to get to my office." Eli then asked me where I was and quickly explained to me where to get off the subway when I get back on it and how many blocks to walk.

"You know Clare, I'm free later today if you want me to help you map out your way around." Eli suggested.

"you know what Eli, that sounds great but I don't want to bother Sabrina, she didn't seem to be too fond of me and I don't want to cause trouble." Eli laughed.

"Sabrina is trouble in general, and if she has a problem with it that is between us. I am helping _my_ friend navigate her way around her new home. And plus Sabrina is visiting her parents for the next few days so I'm going to be bored anyway, so what do you say?" I felt my mind saying no, and my heart said yes. Before I knew I was agreeing to meet up with him at my condo at 5:30. Although I had no time to worry about that, I needed to focus on getting to the office before I was late to meet my new work colleagues.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will start to pick up soon, i know it's a little slow as of right now. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Not the Other Woman

**Hello again, i figured i had a lot of time on my hands with not being in school, so i'm just going to post a little more often. **

My office was smaller than expected. I didn't think a cubicle could be the size of shower, however it was. "Mommy is this my play room?" Adam asked. I tried to hold back my laughter as my new boss was standing in the doorway, or entrance I should say.

"No Adam sweetie," I stroked his hair, "This where I will be doing work, and writing for the magazine." I smiled at him. He seemed to look confused but how could my five year old truly understand what "writing for a magazine" really means.

"So Clare" Rachel, my boss began, "this is just a temporary office until you prove yourself to be that fantastic writing you seem to be." She smiled, "So in the mean time, get yourself settled but if things go the way I think they will, this office will be someone else's in no time" I had to hold back the huge grin that wanted to overcome my face. But my grin faded when I heard a familiar voice.

"RENA HERE!"

I'm sure I looked startled and my jaw was half way to the floor when Rena appeared in front of my cubicle. "Clara is it?" she said remembered my ace but obviously not my name.

"Clare actually," I paused less than enthusiastic at this point. "It's nice to see you again." Rachel looked thrilled. "So you know each other already?" she asked.

I was about to speak when Rena's loud voice covered mine, "Yes she is a dear old friend of Elijah's. He picked her up from the airport yesterday. I just had no idea she would be working for us. After all we are a very high class facility." I gave her darting eyes, I couldn't stand this chicks attitude. I mean who did she think she was? Well she was everything I wanted to be, minus the bitch.

I then decided I was not going to let her get to me, "I had no idea you worked here either, I'm surprised that you didn't mention it in the car ride yesterday, but then again you did not seem interested in life." I pulled out the fakest most innocent smile I could. I saw her eyebrow rise, and she pursed her lips. Before she could say anything I began, "And funny you are here, when I spoke to _Eli_ this morning he mentioned you would be out of town." I shouldn't have gone there.

"Well Rachel, looks like I should be heading out, my parents are probably hoping I'm on my flight to California, I wish I could stay and give Clara a tour like we had talked about, however I think her pompous bitch of an attitude needs to evacuate the premises before I can even look at this scum bag." She winked her eye and turned away. I was shocked that she would even use such language and in front of _my_ child. Rachel looked stunned. "Sabrina that break better fix your attitude!" She yelled out as she walked away.

"I am deeply sorry, I can apologize enough, I feel awful. I've have been helping Sabrina get extra work to pay for her wedding but her has changed in recent months, she used to be so genuine" she paused, "I don't know what I'm going to do with her." She trailed off.

"Adam sweetheart?" I looked down to him to see he was playing with his iPad, only educational game of course. Lucky for me his headphones were in so he didn't hear a word of what that awful witch Sabrina said. I had hoped the first time I saw her would be the last, however with my luck it seemed she would be in my life as long as I'm working here.

I was able to get a cab back to my condo; Adam was tired and hungry and so was I. I was about to call and cancel with Eli so Adam and I could just have a quiet night in. but right then,

_RING RING RING_

I looked at my phone to see Eli's picture lighting up my screen. I hesitantly answered, "hello?"

"Hey Clare," he began, "So I kind of had an accident, and my car is in the shop, so I won't be able to drive you anywhere tonight but we can take the subway if you are willing to get back on one."

"Well I've had a long day and Adam and I are just really hungry and were hoping we could stay in tonight."

"Is that in invitation Edwards?" he said. That one sentence bring me back to our high school days, when we were two kinds in love and had no other care in the world, aside form his hoarding and my parents divorce. "I'm just kidding," he said after my silence. "However I am already in the neighborhood and anticipated you would say such a thing so if you let me in I will bring up your pizza and be on my way." He could almost hear his smile through the phone.

"I think…that sounds great."

The pizza was my favorite. Canadian bacon with pineapples, lucky for me Eli had grown used to my favorite pizza after many years that his hatred of pineapples on a pizza was no longer an issue, at least not a big enough issue for him to banter with me about. Adam watched his movie and took bites of pizza while being hypnotized by the movie, he had a thing for music, any kind of music really so any time a song came on with nice chords or a good beat, there was no getting his attention. "I guess Drew's genes have found their way into young Adam here." Eli said. "I mean Drew did like music but nothing like this little fellow, or perhaps it is the same gene that our Adam had."

Oh Adam Torres. We still missed him; I could tell Eli was still taking it as hard as he when we first heard Adam had passed on. Adam was our in-between, without him, Eli and I maybe would have never become as close as we did. I have Adam to thank for many things, and the name of my child is one.

"Well," I paused not knowing how to drift away from the topic of Drew. I did not want to tell Eli the truth about Adam, our son, it was too late and I knew if I did now, he would never forgive. On top of that he was about to be married, this would cause a huge rift in his relationship with Sabrina. " I bet Adam just gave him the gift of music, after all Adam and you were going to be in a band." Did that even make sense? He could probably see through me, I bet he knows something is up.

"Yeah I mean I'm sure Adam is up there somewhere looking down on us." He smiled, "Probably thinking damn Eli what a mess you made with Clare." He looked upset. But not torn up just nostalgic.

"I'm sure he is happy what a great life you will be starting with Sabrina soon." I lightly smiled hoping that was all I had to say. "You don't have to feel guilty about me leaving me anymore. I've moved on, and clearly you have too." Eli's head shot up and his bright emerald green eyes were staring me down. I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted to throw in the towel with Sabrina, but I couldn't live with myself if I were the other woman. He was leaning into me slowly, and I knew it was wrong I could feel myself leaning in as well. My body now had a mind of its own and I wasn't trying to stop it.

"THAT BITCH!" suddenly the moment had passed.

"ADAM E. EDWARDS!" I shouted standing up to look at Adam who was now standing in front of the television. "Where on earth did you hear that word?" I asked him.

"That lady who was yelling at you at work today." He said softly; Rena. "You know the lady who was in the car with us yesterday." I tried to motion to stop him, I failed.

"Whoa, whoa. Rena called you a bitch?" Eli jumped in.

"Yeah. I think I started it though. I was _not_ expecting to see her at my job. I had no idea she worked for the magazine."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. There is no reason for her to even think about calling you a bi- a b word." He said respectfully for Adam's sake. "She knows our history and that is exactly what this is about. I can not." He stopped standing up to shake his head. "I'm so sorry."

"It is okay Eli," I said touching his shoulder lightly. "I don't mind, she is probably just stressed or PMSing" Lucky for me he started laughing which lightened the mood. Although I'm not happy for the new word Adam learned today, I'm happy it kept me from losing my control with Eli. I knew from that moment on I couldn't be alone with him. I was not going to be the other woman.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think and leave reviews, they are much appreciated! sorry about the shortness of these chapters, they will get longer! **


End file.
